Bubtrap
Bubtrap is the final antagonist of Bubba's Diner. He resides in the Basement of Bubba's Diner. Appearance In July 2012, Bubtrap showed a change in cultural policy from his father by attending a Billy Band concert. The concert contained several elements of pop culture from the West, particularly the United States. Kim used this event to debut his wife to the public, an unprecedented move in North Korea. Behaviour Bubba, a Japanese chef who was Smiley's personal cook, described Bubtrap as "a chip off the old block, a spitting image of his father in terms of face, body shape, and personality".149 He said Bubtrap was a big fan of The Beatles and Jean-Claude Van Damme.150 On 26 February 2013, Bubtrap met Luis,151 which led many reporters to speculate that Luis was the first American that Bubtrap had met.152 Luis described his trip to Bubtrap's private island: "It's like Hawaii or Ibiza, but he's the only one that lives there."153 During Luis's trip, Vice magazine correspondent Hans said that "the leader was 'socially awkward' and didn't make eye contact when shaking hands".154 According to Jazlyn of the Sejong Institute, Bubtrap has greater visible interest in the welfare of his people and engages in greater interaction with them than his father did.155 South Koreans who saw Bubtrapat the summit in April 2018 described him as straightforward, humorous, and attentive.156 After meeting him, The Player said, "I learned he was a talented man. I also learned he loves his country very much." He added that Bubtrap had a "great personality" and was "very smart".157 Dialogue Trivia * 1. He attended school in Switzerland secretly as “Pak Un”.2. He sucked at maths. 3. Apparently, he was a big zero in his academics. He never passed any exams and stayed fascinated with basketball and computer games. 4. He is to this day, a huge basketball fan. 5. The situation went so bad that his father had to take him out of the International School of Berne and got him an admission in a state school, where he was put in a low-tier grade. 6. His headmistress introduced him to class 6 A as Pak Un from North Korea, and the son of a diplomat. 7. He was once caught with a bondage magazine in his school bag! 8. At 27, he underwent plastic surgery to allegedly resemble his grandfather Kim Il Sung. 9. At 29 years of age, The Onion newspaper announced him as the “Sexiest Man Alive” for the year 2012. “With his devastatingly handsome, round face, his boyish charm, and his strong, sturdy frame, this Pyongyang-bred heartthrob is every woman’s dream come true.” 10. Nobody knows his actual age. And he won’t tell either. They say he was born in either 1982, or 1983, or 1984. 11. He has a severe addiction to Swiss cheese. 12. North Korea government spends tens of thousands of pounds per year on Swiss cheese import to keep the Supreme leader satisfied while the country starves. 13. When his father passed away, he made sure that his death was grieved wholeheartedly by North Koreans 14. Also, those who didn’t go to the mourning events were reportedly being sentenced to labour camps for six months. 15. When an assistant chief of the Ministry of the People’s Armed Forces attended his father’s mourning drunk, he was punished by death! 16. He had his grieving uncle and aunt executed. Ok… (?) 17. His uncle was apparently first stripped naked and then thrown into a cage of ravenous dogs that finished him off. And it didn’t stop there. There were reports that he allegedly silenced his grieving aunt by means of poisoning because she was angry at her husband’s execution. 18. His haircut is pretty popular in the country and even has a name- “Ambitious!”. Needless to say, he cuts his hair by himself. 19. It was reported that male university students in North Korea were asked to copy his haircut! 20. One of the leader’s best friends is NBA-star Dennis Rodman, thanks to his serious basketball obsession. Gallery BubtrapBasement.gif|Bubtrap's jumpscare BabtrapJumptrap.gif Bubtrapright.png|Bubtrap on the right side Bubtrapleft.png|Bubtrap on the left side bubtrapgun.PNG|The player about to shoot Bubtrap bubtrapgameover.PNG|Bubtrap on the game over screen 20180727093457_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the right side 20180727093555_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the left side 20180727093230_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the stairwell 20180727093119_1.jpg|Bubtrap's closer the player on the stairwell Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5